


Ce N'est Pas Les Deux Solitudes

by ButterflyGhost, Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [15]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, First Time, M/M, Poetry, bilingual English-French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot summer night in Chicago...and a first-time with the approach from both boys' POV's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce N'est Pas Les Deux Solitudes

**Author's Note:**

> AN # 1 : Written for the fan_flashworks "Doubles Challenge".
> 
> AN # 2 : TYK to Tatau for inspiration from the German poem "Des Vetters Eckfenster".

FRASER So dark a night  
 _RAY Don’t matter how dark a night_  
FRASER I can walk nearly invisible  
 _RAY Don’t matter I can’t see my reflection in the window_  
FRASER So hot a night  
 _RAY Night or day I’ve become invisible_  
FRASER I know I’m far from home  
 _RAY The guy I’m supposed to be I don’t resemble_

 

FRASER Now I’m looking up  
 _RAY I dance over_  
FRASER At your apartment window  
 _RAY To my window_  
FRASER And I see you dancing  
 _RAY And I see you watching_  
FRASER All alone  
 _RAY All alone_

 

FRASER Dansez avec moi  
 _RAY So who’s gonna lead_  
FRASER I want you to dance with me  
 _RAY And who’s gonna follow_  
FRASER Touchez moi  
 _RAY Who’s gonna be first_  
FRASER Touchez moi ici  
 _RAY To allow that touch_

 

FRASER You so aptly named, Ray of light  
 _RAY Yeah, now I know who I am_  
FRASER You’ve touched my heart, now touch my body  
 _RAY Because I know who we are_  
FRASER Vous avez touché mon coeur  
 _RAY The lovers we’ll be_  
FRASER Maintenant touchez mon corps  
 _RAY Already partners and friends_

 

L’ENVOI  
Heat of the night feels hotter still  
From our touching and tasting, skin on skin  
Nous ne sommes pas les deux solitudes


End file.
